Eclipses & Engagements
by Slinky Flower the Lovatic
Summary: The gang goes to Charleston, South Carolina to watch the solar eclipse. While they're there, Austin has a secret plan to propose to Ally.


**This is an AU I guess, since I'm not sure where the eclipse would fit into the timeline of the show.**

* * *

 **Eclipses & Engagements**

It was the morning of August 21st, 2017. AKA solar eclipse day. Austin and Ally were currently in Charleston, South Carolina, so they could watch the solar eclipse together. Trish and Dez were there too, since Dez wanted to film the eclipse while it was happening and Trish didn't want to be alone in Miami. (Although she also secretly wanted to watch the eclipse too.)

The four of them had driven nearly nine hours from Miami to South Carolina so they could all watch the eclipse. But Austin also had a secret plan: he was going to propose to Ally after the eclipse was over. They would watch the eclipse, then Austin would take out the ring, get down on one knee, give a small speech about how much Ally means to him, and ask her to marry him. He had explained his plan to Trish and Dez while Ally was in a store buying eclipse glasses.

"That sounds like a great plan, buddy!" Dez said excitedly.

"Yeah, she'll definitely say yes." Trish agreed.

"Thanks, guys! I can't wait! Oh, and Dez, do you think you could film me proposing?" Austin asked.

"Sure I will. I'd be happy to capture this beautiful moment of love on film." He made flying dove motions with his hands. Austin and Trish gave him a look. "What? You guys know I love romance."

"Whatever." Trish groaned. "Wait! I think I see Ally coming! Quick, change the subject!"

Austin took this opportunity to make a pun. "You know guys, technically instead of the moon going in front of the sun, it should be me, because I'm the Austin Moon." He emphasized his last name. "Don't you agree Ally?"

Ally had just gotten back into the car when she heard Austin's pun.

"Did you just make a pun about yourself?"

"Why yes I did."

"Austin, now is not the time for puns. We have to find a good spot to watch the eclipse."

"Fine." Austin grumbled, secretly thinking about more puns to make later.

They drove around for a few minutes until Ally spotted a field with people in it waiting for the eclipse to start. They all got out and pulled out the chairs they brought so they could sit while watching the eclipse. They set up the chairs together.

"C'mon guys! Put on your eclipse glasses! You can already see the moon starting to cover the sun!" Ally said excitedly.

"Don't you mean the Austin Moon is starting to cover the Ally DawSUN?" Austin smiled at his own pun.

"I should've known you would make puns about yourself the whole time." Ally said, stifling a laugh.

After that moment, they all put on their eclipse glasses and Dez got his camera set up. The best part of the eclipse was about to start. The totality of the eclipse was about to begin. The sky became very dark as the moon completely covered the sun. They were officially in totality. Everyone was in awe as they stared at the sky. They stayed staring at the sky for the entirety of the totality of the eclipse.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez all screamed at the same time.

"It was so beautiful!" Ally said, still in awe.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but that was actually really cool." Trish said, surprising everyone.

Dez was smiling. "I'm so glad we drove all the way here to witness this amazing event."

Austin was also smiling, not just because of the eclipse but also because of what he was about to do. "That eclipse was definitely amazing, although I hope the surprise I have for Ally is also amazing."

"What surprise?" Ally asked, confused.

Austin took out the ring and got down on one knee in front of Ally. Then he started his speech.

"Ally, ever since I first met you in the music store, I knew we had something special. We've been partners, friends, boyfriend and girlfriend, and hopefully more very soon. We've spent so much of our lives together, and I want to continue doing that. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. There's no way I could spend the rest of my life without you. So, Ally Edgar Dawson, will you make me the happiest man alive, and marry me?"

"I… Austin… I can't believe you're asking me to marry you! This is amazing! Yes! Of course I will!" Ally was squealing with happiness.

"Ally, you have no idea how happy I am right now. I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together. This is gonna be amazing." Austin said affectionately.

"I know it'll be, cause I've got you with me." Ally replied with a huge smile on her face.

Ally put the ring on her finger and then hugged Austin. The two of them stayed like that for a while, just savoring the bliss.

* * *

 **Yes, I know I quoted the show for part of Ally's answer, but I was having a hard time thinking of ideas for exactly what she should say.**

 **But besides that, I really enjoyed this one. I wanted to have Austin make more puns (lol) since my original idea was to have Austin make puns the whole time, but then I ended up only doing two.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! :D**


End file.
